Firearms frequently require a variety of precision instruments (e.g., scopes, laser range finders, etc.) to be repeatedly attached to and detached from the firearm. Bracket systems used in these applications typically require the tightening/loosening of multiple screws or utilize some form of a “snap” fit that requires a certain degree of impact force to be used in the attachment and/or detachment process. As a result, the attachment/detachment process can be slow, tedious, cause misalignment of the precision instrument during the attachment thereof, and/or cause damage to the precision instrument being attached/detached.